


It's fine

by P_Junhee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, I just needed to see if I can still write angst, M/M, There's really no Chan/Rayoon tag yet?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Junhee/pseuds/P_Junhee
Summary: Just Donghun confronting Junhee with something the latter rather keep to himself.





	It's fine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this is a very quickly written mess, I need some practice getting back to writing angst, or writing creatively in general.

“Good work today” Junhee stopped the music and clapped his hands together, watching the other members joining in, some lumping to the floor and others putting their hands on their hips to catch their breath.

They had gathered earlier than normal for practice, since Yoochan had asked to have the evening off.

“Thanks for the practice hyungs” the maknae bowed, already having grabbed his bag with clothes for later.

“Have fun!” Donghun yelled after the youngest of them before the door slammed. The soft smile on the older boy’s face made Junhee’s breath hitch, at least he could blame it on dance practice.

Byeongkwan was in the middle of the small room with Seyoon, helping the black haired one of them with his stretches.

“It’s nice seeing him so happy isn’t it?” Junhee was pulled out of his thoughts when Donghun suddenly turned to him, or maybe not so suddenly.

“I, yeah… it…. Yes” he didn’t mean to stammer, he didn’t intend the way his eyes flickered either, but the older boy made it so incredibly hard to focus without enough time to think first.

Donghun’s perfect brows were frowned, it seemed they were frowned around him more than usual ever since Yoochan had started seeing Rayoon.

“Junhee…” he looked around, the leader could feel his heart racing, Donghun looked strange, not happy “we need to talk, about you.”

His mouth went dry, he knew his pupils had dilated.

“What about me?” his tone was too mean, he hadn’t meant to sound like he was accusing him, Donghun had done nothing wrong, it wasn’t his fault he had fallen for him, but he had hoped the older boy wouldn’t have found out just yet.

“You know exactly what I mean” Donghun glanced around again, probably waiting for Byeongkwan to finish up with his stretching as well since Seyoon was already waiting at the door, scrolling through his phone.

Junhee was conflicted, he wanted to say one thing, he wanted to be kind, be friendly, he wanted to smile genuinely and happily, but what ended up happening was more like a smirk with an almost cocky tone to his voice.

“I don’t think I do” his short laugh just sold the whole thing off as even more cocky than he had meant for it to do, he could see from the older boy’s raised eyebrows that he had definitely understood it as a challenge.

Byeongkwan finally grabbed his bag, there was no way the other two hadn’t picked up on the tension, at least they left pretty fast and without a word.

“Why are you like this to Yoochan?” Donghun’s voice was raised now that they were alone.

Again Junhee was floored, he had expected the dreaded talk about him having a crush, but he had not expected Chan to be brought up.

“I don’t think I understand…?” he tilted his head slightly, furrowed eyes, somehow this gesture seemed to agitate the older boy more.

“Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean” the silence that followed prompted Donghun to go on. “You don’t like Yoochan dating another man, do you?”

Junhee almost let out a laugh, he managed to stop himself, but it was close.

He had been nothing but supportive of the youngest member dating, he had even helped out at certain points, listening to Yoochan’s worries and prompting him to confess. How Donghun had gotten this idea, he could simply not understand.

“So?” the older boy insisted.

“I… I never… why would you…? I don’t mind Chan being with a man, why would I?” he shook his head slowly, trying his best to convey the genuine confusion he felt.

“Why are you like this then? Every time we talk about anything related to Rayoon you go all strange like this, why? Do you just not like Rayoon?” Junhee knew what this was about now, and it had nothing to do with the maknae or his boyfriend.

“Hyung… it’s not because of them it’s” he took a deep breath, biting his lower lip before continuing “it’s because of me” he managed to form a weak smile before looking down embarrassed, he almost felt like crying and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Junhee…” the older boy grabbed his hands, holding them tightly and in turn stopping Junhee’s heart from beating “you can tell me anything, you know we all support you if you have anything bothering you” Junhee almost hoped he hadn’t looked up to see the sweet encouraging smile of the other boy.

“it’s nothing, I’ll fix my attitude, thank you for pointing it out” he could feel his tears threatening to slur his voice into a chick porridge like mass when he pulled away from Donghun’s comforting hands and made a push to get past him.

“Wait!” it was as cliché as it get’s, Donghun grabbing Junhee by the shoulder, sliding his hand down to the arm to get a good grip and stopping him from leaving just yet.

“Hyung… it’s not something I want to talk about…” his eyes were already glossy, it was the most embarrassing thing his body could possibly do at this point, he hated himself for struggling so much at burying his heart.

“Junhee, it’s ok, I love Chan even though he loves a man, I won’t change my feelings for you if you…” Donghun’s voice was slow and soft as always, supposedly comforting, but for a while that comforting voice had done the opposite to Junhee as he turned around without warning.

“And if you were the man I loved? Then what?” he didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was bitter, and the look Donghun gave him, the look of utter confusion and shock, didn’t help.

“I… I… Junhee…” the older boy tried, his eyes flickering wildly up and down the panting leader.

“See? That is why I told you to just let me deal with it myself” he shrugged Donghun’s hand off of him, it hurt a bit how easily the older boy let go, and when Junhee grabbed his bag and rushed to the door, no hand stopped him this time.

He had never planned on Donghun finding out, he had hoped, he had dared to dream about having what Yoochan and Rayoon had, but he knew the odds were against him, he knew how often Donghun had talked about Chan, how he adored him, but he also knew that this was in the most platonic of ways, and he knew the older boy could never feel this way about him, they weren’t like Yoochan and Rayoon, they weren’t meant to be and he had known that ever since the crush had formed. That’s why he had planned on no one ever knowing.

He was angry at himself, he was angry at the warm tears streaming down his cheeks. He was the leader, he was the pillar of their group. He knew he could never bring this up again, and he knew he had to be strong as soon as he was home.

* * *

 

“I bought chicken on the way home!” Junhee announced loudly, a smile on his lips when he heard Byeongkwan’s elated scream from the couch “Come help me carry things!” he added a tint of annoyance to his voice, only just enough for them to know he wanted help, but a small enough amount for them to still understand that it was a joke.

Byeongkwan ran to the door, taking the bags from his hands while Seyoon came a second later from the bedroom, taking a bag from Byeongkwan before they both made their way for the living room table.

He removed his shoes and jacket as quickly as he could, smiling to himself at the small comments Byeongkwan and Seyoon were making about his choice in Chicken.

Turning to join the others, he bumped into Donghun who had been in the kitchen. The older boy looked worried, or maybe it was Junhee’s imagination. He flashed him a confident smile before joining the others.

It would pass, it was for the better.


End file.
